


freckles and tanktops

by peppermintsolace (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, but its alright, reader and jake are step siblings, shortie is slightly insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peppermintsolace
Summary: “i’m short,” rich grunted, as if that explained it.





	freckles and tanktops

"hey babe," i greeted, resting my chin on top of his head. i wrapped my arms around his arms and pasted his back to my front. rich tensed before he realized it was just me, which made me smile to know he'd be uncomfortable with someone else being too close to him.

jake appeared to give me my 'step-brotherly hug,' which was more of a nuisance than anything, but the thought was there. he invaded our personal space more than necessary, just to be doing it, pulling both me and my mini boyfriend to his chest. by the way he stooped down, i'm pretty sure he just kissed rich's cheek. and from the way shortie leaned into it, i'm pretty sure he enjoyed it.

ah well, if rich could deal with me being ace, i could deal with his best friend showing him a little affection. even if a couple people thought we were in a poly relationship, it was worth it for my favorite microscopic hottie.

"are you wanting to go somewhere or we gonna go home?" i addressed, wanting his opinion before i forced him to come home and binge something on netflix.

"uhh... we can go home," rich sighed, nuzzling as high as he can reach; my collarbones. i grinned slimly and detached from him, grabbing his backpack and shutting his locker for him. i slid his backpack onto him and his tanktop slipped to the side, exposing some of his freckles.

i leaned closer to kiss his spotted shoulder, drifting upwards to his neck. i gently pressed him forward, into the row of metal and mouthed at the side of his neck, sucking on the joint of his jaw. rich grunted, grinding his ass back, something i didn't much expect. i reached between our bodies to grab at his left arsecheek, but think better than to grope him or fuck in the hallway, at school nonetheless.

"home it is, then," i swallowed, trailing behind him to the exit.

 

...

 

i straddled rich's hips and smiled down at him, capturing his wrists in one hand, pinning them above us to the mattress. with my other hand, i pushed our bookbags onto the floor, capturing the side of his face in my palm.

"you're so cute, i could just eat you up!" i squealed, then my voice dropped, predatory as he licked his lips. "or out. honestly? i prefer the second option."

“me too,” he whispered, closing his eyes. he opened them a second later, “ i’m tired, though. can we do this tomorrow?”

“of course, love,” i rolled off of him, pulling him into my chest. “what happened?”

“i’m short,” rich grunted, as if that explained it.

“yeah, and?” i raised an eyebrow, drawing him closer. sure, he was small, but it’s never been a problem.

“i dunno, i guess it just, bothers me sometimes? it’s stupid,” he whined and tried to hide in my chest.

“nah, don’t let it. your height’s fine; perfect, actually,” i reprimanded, tossing a leg across his waist. 

“but babe, you’re so much taller than me?” rich whined, still acting like it was some sort of problem.

“bub, i’m taller than literally everyone, jake and i have the same dad, remember? he’s huge, we both got that from him,” i reasoned, unable to understand why my vertically challenged partner makes such a big deal out of things that neither of us can change.

rich pouted, blowing a raspberry, acting like a right child. he squirmed away, to the edge of my bed, making it almost to the point of falling off before i pulled him back, giggling.

“where ya goin’, shortarse?” he squealed in retaliation, jabbing his thumb into my ribs. i laughed with him, “you wanna fight, tiny?”

“you’d lose!”

“what? no i wouldn’t.”

“yes you would!” rich wrestled me under him to prove his point, joking pinning my hands above me like i’d had him earlier. i freed myself, gripping his hips from where they’re straddling mine.

“fuck you, shrimp.”

“you wish.”

“i do,” i pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck, glad to be over the talk of his insecurities.


End file.
